FNAF: Dark Origins
by AlistairDante
Summary: John needs money, BAD; so when he sees an ad in the newspaper for the town's "most haunted location", he disregards all the rumors and applies for the night guard position. However, as he soon learns, there's a reason the last guy disappeared... M for implied rape, violence, blood, and graphic scenes that may be disturbing FNAF Scott Cawthorn


John didn't know what attracted him to answer the classified ad in the paper earlier that morning. Sure, he had been looking for a job for a while to support him while he attended college, but never did he think he would settle for a place with such a reputation behind it. _Help wanted! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_. He didn't bother actually reading the rest, only noticing the night guard position needed to be filled and it wouldn't interfere with his class time. Now, as he drove down toward the well known pizzeria and party place, he began to have second thoughts. With a deep breath, John parked his car and pulled the keys from the ignition, pushing any and all reservations to the back of his mind.

The inside was a bit surprising to John, having never really been in the building before. From all the stories, he expected the place to be completely run down and messy. The black and white marble floor shined, some deep scratches unable to be hidden by the wax being the most he saw. In front of him was the security booth, a large pane of thick glass separating him from the guard inside who was currently spending more time on Netflix than the cameras, and two hallways on either side of the both leading further in. John knocked on the glass hesitantly, causing the guard to jump in his seat slightly and look over his shoulder. Seeing John, he mouthed something that looked like a whispered curse, and spun his chair around, pushing the intercom button, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm here about the night guard job, I called earlier?"

"Oh yeah, Jim-"

"Uh, John."

"John, sorry. Anyway, thanks for coming in on such short notice, not a lot of people last on the night job. I'm sure you've heard the stories about all that nonsense, however in my five years of working here, I haven't seen anything too amiss... Anyway, lemme show you the place."

Motioning to the hallway on John's left, the guard stood up and met him outside the door to the booth, "I'm Chris, by the way. I'm pretty much head of security, you'll meet Eric tonight when you get ready to start locking up, and the boss man usually doesn't come around except once every other week."

Leading John past the security office, Chris pointed to different doors and explained the rooms they connected to as they walked down the hall. Reaching the dining area though, Chris stopped.

"So this is the main room of the building. Over at the end is the stage with the robots, as you can see, and the bathrooms are over there if you ever feel the need. The room on the left is the spare parts -slash- repair room, past that are the stairs leading down to reset the power to the booth."

"Reset the power?"

"I'm getting to it. Now then, see that whole section here on the left that's closed curtain?"

"Yeah, says closed down on the sign."

"That there is pirate cove. A good couple years ago, there was an animatronic glitch and Foxy back there ended up tearing a poor girl's whole frontal lobe, it wasn't until a year or so ago she was finally taken off life support, poor kid. Oh well, I did tell her not to get that close to Foxy..."

"You say it like the fox was expected to do so..."

"No, I say it that way because it's finally money no longer taken from my paycheck because I "didn't try hard enough the stop her. Not like I could have picked up the little shit, how would that look?"

"I gotcha..."

"Anyway, let's wrap this up, lemme show you through the set-up."

Looking back at the curtains for a moment, John was sure there was something idly moving the thin fabric, a small hole between the two halves falling closed unseen by him. Making their way back to the small room, Chris picked up the tablet and switched between different camera views, "Because of budget cuts, the security booth runs on a separate circuit from everything else, this means the camera's, lights, and these security doors have their own supply. Used sparingly, it should just be enough to last you through the night, Eric will be here around six-thirty to prep the place for the events that day and you can leave once he gets in. If you do happen to run out of the allotted power, which can be monitored on the tablet, just go reset the breaker in the basement. I will warn you though, the extra power used comes out of your pay."

"Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, I'm currently working on the camera in the kitchen. Damn thing up and fell out of the wall and I've been trying to fix it. I have the audio down, but that's about it."

Looking up at the clock, then his watch, Chris exhaled deeply, " Half past eleven... Is it really that late already? I'll do one last check over then I'm heading out. Here's the key to the entrance, don't lose this!"

Giving John the key, Chris then left back into the hallway and into the pizzeria, John following him with the cameras. As he checked behind the Pirate's Cove curtain, John could swear he barely heard him talking. After giving the dining room a last look over, he threw hand up at the robots on stage as he left, John able to hear him through the camera feed, "Good night guys, don't give this one such a hard time at first. We want a security guard to at least make it through the week!"

As Chris walked past the booth and to the doors, he waved goodbye to John and closed the door, leaving John to lock the door. Turning around, John took a deep breath, the place was quiet and a bit spooky as a result. Heading into the security booth, John looked through the cameras once again, before going on the laptop on the desk and opening his own Netflix.

Once the clock hit twelve however, all the lights simultaneously shut down, excluding the office's single overhead yellow, dim bulb. Placed a bit on edge, John figured they were run on a timer and returned to his show. Before he could relax once more though, he swore he could hear something further in the restaurant. Looking over at the tablet, John quickly tapped the different camera positions before falling on the stage. Freddy and Chica, the chicken, were both still there, however, the purple rabbit no longer stood at his place. John's eyes went wide, quickly switching to the dining room camera to get another point of view, seeing the rabbit between the middle two tables. Were they supposed to move at night? Hell, did they even move during the day?! Without taking his eyes off the camera feed, John reached around the desk for the phone.

Chris laughed softly, pulling the girls under his arms closer to him inside of the hot tub. He no longer had to cover the night shift like he had for the couple months since Schmidt's termination. That was good enough for him to celebrate, and what better way than with hot women, in his hot tub, with a cold beer in hand? Nothing could ruin the night he was having, well, that was until his cellphone began to ring on the poolside chair. With a groan, Chris reached his free hand up and looked at the caller, "Oh, it's the kid who just joined... Hang on girls, hello?"

"Chris! The fucking thing moved!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie! He, she, _it fucking moved!_"

Chris laughed, "Oh, I guess I forgot... You see, some of the rumors are kinda true. Not the haunting ones, I don't necessarily believe those, but yeah. The animatronics have a free roaming mode at night so the servos don't lock up, and unfortunately for you, being new, means that time free is used trying to hunt you down."

"And stuff me in a suit!"

"Now that isn't true. Some bodies we never actually found, so the stuffing thing may not be so bad! Just don't waste power and do your best to hold your piss in until Eric comes and you are safe."

"You forgot details like that?! Isn't that something to first tell your new employees?!"

"Survive as the night watch long enough and you get used to it, sorry. Anyway, I have to go, I have some lovely ladies to look after and you, have some murderous, untiring robot animals to keep an eye on! Ciao~"

As Chris spoke that last line, he could hear John on the other line rush to pick up the tablet, probably because he looked away and wanted to confirm Bonnie's location. With a small laugh, Chris ended the call and turned off his phone, tossing it onto his towel and returning his arm around the woman to his left.

"So it's true the robots come to life at night and kill people?"

"Yeah, crazy stuff, isn't it? It's OK, I have seven years of experience, I can keep you gals safe~"

John stared at his phone in an unknown emotional standpoint: horror, surprise, and maybe a bit of disgust. Dropping the phone onto the desk, he returned to watching the camera, Bonnie still in the dining area and the other two still on stage. His ring-tone going off made him give off a shrill gasp of surprise, answering it quickly, "Hello?!"

"Hey kid! I almost forgot to mention! Check pirate cove every now and then, but not too much. You gotta time it just right or Foxy'll come skin ya alive, yarrrr~! See you tomorrow!"

John quickly tapped Camera 1C, his face of sheer terror hitting the floor as he saw the curtains partially opened, a glowing eye faintly able to be seen behind the darkness. He panted softly, sweat flowing down his forehead as he swore, he was going to die...

John could barely catch a breath, darting his view between the doorways, the camera, and the clock above. The machines hadn't moved much, Foxy still peering at him from the cove while Chica was somewhere in the kitchen and Bonnie stared at the spare parts room camera, his eyes looking directly into John's soul. He could barely hear their voice box's occasionally glitch and go off, "Let-t-t-t-s eat-t-t-t-t!'" It was 3 AM, time had flown past before he knew it, but so had his power. He would need to start learning quick on how to preserve it, already halfway through his allotted power. It didn't help that whenever he would hear the slightest noise, he quickly smashed his hand against the corresponding door button and reveled in the thick _CLUNK_ of the door falling. The stress and tension was killing him, however, it wasn't too bad. They could be trying harder, but they obviously were either playing with him or were truly that stupid, going from one room to another then back to the original room. There were times where for a whole hour, they wouldn't move either. Thinking back to Chris's parting words to the animals, he growled.

The guy was playing him from the start. He found it funny that John was stuck in a 6x6 cube and nearly shitting himself. John knew it was stupid, but he had to prove to the guy he could last. One week is what he expected, then John was gonna give him two.

When 5 rolled around, John had calmed down. He had a set pattern which, so far, had worked. There were a few close calls throughout the night, however, he had made it. Sure, he might have been getting cocky, but there was still the knowledge that they could kill him at any time if they wanted to. As 5 turned to 6, he noticed both working toward the stage, the lights suddenly kicking on and illuminating the once dark and fathomless hallways.

With a sigh of relief, John slowly exited the booth and walked further in. Walking past pirate cove, he closed the curtain, Foxy back into the darkness within. Making sure the animatronics were back in place and unmoving, he quickly bolted for the bathroom and relieved himself, making a note to do so before work the next night. As he moved back through the dining room, a small whirring noise made itself known, "H-h-h-ope to se-e-e-e you again soon, b-b-b-boys and girls-s-s-s!"

With a soft shiver, John continued back to the security room. Sitting down in the leather chair with a _creak_, John placed a hand on his chest and tried to calm his heart. It was a stressful experience, but he came out of it alive. This wasn't going to be an easy job at all, but John had to do it. He needed the money, no matter how unsubstantial, and he was certain he could survive, Chris somehow had.

When Eric came in, he wore the stereotypical clothes you would expect on a janitor, had short blond hair, and looked at least a year or two younger than John. He waved at John, mop in hand as he entered the security room, "Hey, you're the new guy, huh? Glad to see you didn't piss all over the floor like the last guy."

"Yeah, thanks. Wish I had been warned from the start."

"Don't take it too harshly, it's just his way of a joke."

"Hell of a joke, isn't it?"

"You're alive, aren't you? Very few make it to the second night, even less past that."

"No kidding... We'll see how this goes."

"Eric leans down and picks up the security tablet, switching through the cameras, "Lemme give you a tip, check your lights first, then check the pirate's cove. Don't bother switching around and wasting more power than necessary. You'll hear them getting closer and they stay outside the door for a bit, so enough time to check the lights then slam the door. The only issue you may have is Foxy, but if you check every couple minutes at a time, you should be good."

"Huh... Thanks for that."

Finally in the comfort and safety of his home, John didn't even have the energy to shower as he walked straight into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. Not long after, sleep took over, darkness consuming him.

When John opened his eyes, he found himself inside the dining area, the lights off and animatronics on stage. Hearing a noise to his right, he turned to see someone in a Freddy Fazbear costume, leading a kid behind him into the room. The kid walked a bit sluggishly, like he was on something. Moving through the dining room, the man pulled the kid into the spare parts room. John tried to follow, his legs moving like he was wading in a pool of molasses. When he finally reached the open door, he gagged in horror. The man was grunting, growling as he put all his effort into shoving the kid down into one of the unused animatronic shells, blood coating his arms and leaking out of the animatronic suit. The child's shrieks of pain and torment filled the small room, hurting John's ears and almost drowning out the crunching of bone and sound of tearing flesh. A sickening crunch could be heard as he slammed the Bonnie mask on over the kid's head and the animatronic skeleton, silencing the kid's shrill screams a moment before. John felt like throwing up even more as the man finished dressing the steel skeleton, blood flowing onto the floor and staining the fake purple fur on Bonnie a deep maroon.

John had to look away, he wanted to, but the sheer horror of the act kept him watching, the man adjusting the bottom of his costume and beginning to pleasure himself to his mad and disgusting creation. When he was finished, he left, walking through John, and after a few minutes, returned with a mop and bucket. In a sudden lurch, John woke up and ran to the bathroom. He barely made it before vomiting what food was left from the day before, panting heavily as he sunk to the floor... What the hell was wrong with that place?


End file.
